


Avada Kedavra

by Gajeels_Baby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Death, F/M, Fluff, Murder, Pregnancy, Suicide, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gajeels_Baby/pseuds/Gajeels_Baby





	Avada Kedavra

You and Draco were best friends, you two grew up together and were to be wedded when you both were older. You both were in your fifth year when he began to act differently around you, he became more hostile, and mean towards you, almost like he was trying to push you away. 

It wasn't till you found him crying in the boy's bathroom did you know something was wrong. The boy who would sneak little glances at you in class and at lunch, whos smile brightened your day when you were sad, and the boy who potentially stole your heart and innocence, had finally snapped.

Everyone knew it would happen on day, that Draco wouldn't be able to keep up the good guy act around you, but for it wasn't an act, it was all real. And that's when fifth year rolled around, that when he started to change. He would take out his anger out on Harry as usual, but then he started to do it to the younger kids, and finally you.

Draco would storm into the common room where you would be reading a book, you would smile at him like always... then he'd hit you. It shocked you at first, but after a while you got used to it, eventually after the abuse was over, and your lip was reopened, you would just smile at him.

"Dumb bitch!" He would yell to you.

"I love you too, Draco." You would say with a true smile.

Then he started to sexually assault you but you let that happen because you loved him, and you knew that one day he come back to his normal self and it would all be in the past.

That was until the day you found him in the bathroom looking into the mirror and crying to himself after another one of you beatings.

"I cant keep doing this, why is he making me do this to her!" He yelled pulling at is platinum blonde hair.

"Draco?" You whispered out, slowly walking up to him.

"(Y/n)!" He shouted in surprise, eyes going wide. "You have to stay away from me I'm a monster." His voice going down to a whisper.

"I would never leave you Draco, I'm not dumb, I understand why you're doing it." You smiled.

"You do?" Draco questioned.

"Let me guess, Voldemort?" He flinched at the name so you guessed you thought correct.

"He said I'll have to kill you, but I can't do that because, I love you so much, it would kill me, killing you, just like its hurting me more when I hurt you. I just want to go back to the days when, whenever you got a cut or something I would help you, not hurt you more. Your my everything, your my baby girl." By now Draco was on his knees balling his eyes out, his face buried into your stomach, and his arms were wrapped around your waist.

"Well when the time comes, as long as it's you doing the killing, I'm okay with it, because I love you... no matter what you do." You smiled brightly at your lover, and best friend, kissing him tenderly on the lips as he stood up, you wiped his tears away and just stood there, in the boy's bathroom making out.

~ Time Skip ~

It was the night before the big war at Hogwarts, you and were spending every last second together you could, you had decided you wanted to be killed during the battle so that it looked like you were killed in action. The two of you were spending the last moments of your life together, in bed with no clothes on making love to each other, Draco had married you as soon as he could, and did I also mention you were five months pregnant.

"I'm so sorry for everything love." A tear rolled down Draco's face and onto your baby bump.

"I know baby." You wiped the remaining tears off his face before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Our baby wont ever be born, I'm killing my family, I don't deserve to live, if I do." Draco sniffled.

"Just do what you have to do babe." You smiled.

~ The War ~

"Go ahead Draco." You said standing in your lovers arms, a lone tear slid down your cheek, slowly he brought his wand up to your chest, he laid his hand one more time on your belly, felling his baby girl move for the last time, before muttering the curse.

"Avada Kedevra..." You went limp in his arms, your heart and breathing stopping, he couldn't feel his baby move anymore either. His heart shattered, he laid you down on the ground, and cried into your cold lifeless body.

Draco heard the dark lord say that Harry Potter was dead, he picked up your lifeless body, and carried it out to where everyone had gathered.

"Ah Draco, so good of you to join us." Voldemort sneered when he saw your body in Draco's arms. "Come now." 

Draco stayed where he was, he only move when his parents called for him.

"Ah good boy, Voldemort came up to him and gave him a hug.

"Pleas just kill me..." He mumbled.

"JUST KILL ME PLEASE, YOU HAD YOUR FUN, YOU EVEN MADE ME KILL MY OWN WIFE AND CHILD!!" Draco screamed tears running down his face, for the loss of his love and baby. Everyone's eyes were wide.

"No one is going to kill you, what you did is a small price to pay for joining me, my boy." Voldemort smiled wickedly.

"Well if you wont do it fine, I'll do it myself..." Draco mumbled bringing up his wand to his throat.

"DRACO NO!" His parents yelled, but it was to late.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled then everything went black. Finally he could be with you again.


End file.
